Semiconductor devices are susceptible to damage, malfunction, and the like caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD). Semiconductor devices with an electrostatic discharge protection function have therefore been proposed.
For example, ESD protection semiconductor devices with a diode structure including a p-type region and an n-type region have been proposed. ESD protection semiconductor devices with a thyristor structure including vertical NPN transistors and lateral PNP transistors have also been proposed. ESD protection semiconductor devices with an n-type Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) transistor structure have also been proposed.